


Remedy

by crookedspoon



Series: Days Gone By [22]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Community: 31_days, Community: mission_insane, Community: reborn_quickies, Distractions, Loyalty, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-31
Updated: 2008-10-31
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd rather cut his own throat before letting Mukuro down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remedy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompts Week #2 (Mukuro) "body" from [](http://reborn-quickies.livejournal.com/profile)[**reborn_quickies**](http://reborn-quickies.livejournal.com/) and Oct 08, 2008 "power play" from [](http://31-days.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://31-days.livejournal.com/)**31_days**

His eyesight is failing. Year after year, his spine curves more sharply. The minute tremble in his fingers becomes more obvious on cold nights. He's deteriorating.

He hangs on as though nothing's wrong; a tool has got to function and function well, else it can just as easily be replaced. Even more than Chikusa resents the festering of weakness, he grimaces at the thought of ceasing to benefit Mukuro.

A loyal dog who specializes in assassination (and playing housewife; as Ken put it: "You're good with needles. So there, fix it."), he'd rather cut his own throat before letting Mukuro down.

Mukuro is aware of all this, of course. As long as it doesn't interfere with his plans, he doesn't care. All he sees is the unbendable will beneath a fading surface.

"I'm bored," he says, warm breath covering Chikusa's glasses in a light veil of mist. Chikusa does not need to see the faint crease between Mukuro's brows to sense his patience wearing thin. He's in need of distraction.

Chikusa feels a leather-sheathed thumb trace his lips, fingers brush his cheek and slide into his hair. He says nothing when Mukuro slips off his beanie, letting it fall gracelessly onto the floor. His scalp prickles, before sharp pain takes over. Where he felt like fading before, Mukuro binds him to this life.

"Entertain me." No matter the request, he would fulfill them all.

It would not do to appear eager, though. Chikusa exhales, slow and measured – as close to a sigh as he would come. Then he pulls Mukuro closer by his waistband. "Let's get this over with quickly. I don't like to sweat."


End file.
